My Real Comic Book
by theguiltymuffin
Summary: summery inside...action,drama,war,hate,love, relationships,lemons later,way later , fights, a lot of fighting, please read.i swear its good.
1. Chapter 1: intro to my comic book

_Hey! I really hope this story turns out good b/c I've thought about this for a couple of weeks already. Even though it's been shunned down by my cousin, I happen to like it. This is a Naruto based story (completely obsessed). It happens to be inspired by the justice league and I tried to find an interesting story on it but couldn't so I thought, why not. There are no main characters and I'm going to make some minor character kind of major. I'm also going to include siblings and other shunned characters. The only OCs will be some villains. So yes, there shall be couples here and a whole bunch of drama, and like the series, there will be a time skip [different ages though].Here we go!!!!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or nor do I own any of the marvel characters.

(Kind of Prologue)

Chapter 1: Introduction to my real life comic book.

He learned to walk before kids his age were starting to crawl. He was able to run before his friends started to grasp the idea of the entire purpose of what the diaper was for. He was able to beat his old white haired grandfather (figure) in a race when he barely entered pre-school. By the time he was in kindergarten, he ran so fast that the teacher wasn't even able to notice the fact that more than one person knew what was underneath her skirt, thanks to the influence of responsible guardian of course.

"Don't worry Mrs. Akimbo, I'll show him manners!" Jiraiya yelled as he had a blonde haired child over his shoulder as he kicked and screamed with rude comments directed at him. "It's his fault too! Come on! It's not like I was the one who wanted pictu….," Jiraiya closed his mouth before he could expose the perverted the old man's motive.

While still on his back, he couldn't help but smile. "Hey pervy sage! You should of seen me! I was so fast that she had to look for me. Right when she was about to find me, WHOOSHHH! I was gone! It was so cool! And she was like 'Where he go?' and I was..."

"Naruto, you shouldn't use your powers around people." Jiraiya said as if he was ashamed.

"What? Why?"Naruto said trying to look over the man's big shoulder to see the expression on his face that he was still unable to see given the difference in size. "B-But….you said that I was special. You said that I was one of a kind, that my powers are nothing to be ashamed of! You said…"

"I know what I said, but now I'm telling you not to use them around people. Understood?" He seemed too firm and strict to be joking around. And yet there it was that ounce of shame for what he had said to the child.

Naruto didn't understand. He was perplexed. Unable to actually understand why the man who told him to be proud of his gift, the one who said to never stick up for the greatness that was bestowed on him. He felt treated like, like, like…a child. The one thing Jiraiya never treated him as when referring to his powers. "It's not that I'm embarrassed, or that you should be. It's that some people in the world won't be able to understand in the slightest way. They'll probably not want you, ignore you…. Completely unacknowledged you. And that's the last thing I want for you."

The way he said it, it made him seem vulnerable to Naruto. He felt like he was talking to him like he would to his grandchild, and not like some kid he took care of. He kind of had to smile at this because he and Jiraiya never really talked seriously all the time. He enjoyed it, even if it was negative, it was a lesson that he knew would be of use to him when he go older. He knew he'd agree.

"Ok, I understand." And with that, they went to Ichiraku for some fast food.

This boy was fast too. But he was also smart, not to mention he made all the girls at the kindergarten classroom offer up their juices and cookies to him, to which he denied. He was the youngest child of the well known CEO of the very successful Uchiha cooperation and the head of the family, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Not to mention being the little baby brother of the kid who ruled all of Hidden Leaf Elementary, Itachi Uchiha.

Yes, Sasuke was always under the shadow of his older brother, but he didn't mind. He thought of Itachi as the only person who was more than willing to actually amuse Sasuke or just want to be around him because he was alone. He truly enjoyed his brothers' companionship. He and this other boy Sasuke only met a month or two ago when school just started. He considered how this boy was loud and obnoxious and always tried o look up the teacher's skirt. Even so, he was the first kid to actually make him feel like he had, what seems almost like … a friend.

He couldn't help but chuckle while remembering how he got sent home today because of all times, he actually got caught. "Heh, what a dobe."

He happened to be in the middle of training that Itachi finally agreed to after much begging, insulting and blackmailing(ha-ha, he found the broken expensive vase in the cabinet). He had to admit, Itachi kind of got the better genes when it came to their 'gifts' that just like their family, a lot of people had. Or at least, that's what Sasuke always says when the topic comes to mind. Itachi, not being an idiot, noticed Sasuke dazing of into some unknown distance.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said loud enough to take the younger Uchiha out of his daydream and back to reality. "Huh?" Sasuke said now realizing he wasn't paying attention the entire time. "You know I have a lot of other things to do. I don't have to be here with you." He said in a mocking tone.

He got flustered. "You better not or I'll tell mom!" Sasuke retorted.

Tch. "Snitch."

The young, pink haired girl carried around her Barbie doll [of course including Ken] with her to the park. Her mother told her not to go far. She tried to find shade so she won't be disturbed playing with her latest dolls. She found a big tree that seemed by itself. When she was in reach to actually sit down she saw an old lady walking in her direction. Now, Sakura's mother informed about predators and the saying of 'Don't talk to strangers'.

"I know how to throw lady! My dad's putting me in little league this summer and my mom would replaced my Ken doll if she knew I threw it at some creeper so don't get any funny ideas!" The lady looked at Sakura and couldn't help but frown. "Listen kid, my cats stuck up on that tree and I don't need a little girl arguing with me." Sakura seemed confused, then she heard some sort of noise coming from up above the tree. The cat reminded her of Garfield. "I could get him ma'am." Sakura said determined. "Why don't just throw your Ken doll at it." The old lady said in a sarcastic and annoyed tone. Sakura made a mental note to herself.

_So that's the kind of woman my dad would say that would live with 27 cats. Hm. Remind me not to be so antisocial when it comes to people. At least they clean themselves after going to the bathroom._

"It's alright, I could do it." She stated before climbing up the tree. "Break a leg." "Thanks, but I'm already lucky lady." Sakura said without a clue. "I meant it kid." The old woman muttered to herself. As Sakura was climbing she felt cautious seeing as the cat already spotted her coming up the tree, now starting to move further towards the end of the branch. "Here, kitty kitty. Come here boy." Sakura called. "It's not a dog!" the old lady muttered. "I can see that ma'am." As the cat stopped Sakura took initiative. Until there was a small but certain crack. The branch had snapped off.

"Oh no," was all Sakura could say before reaching out to grab the branch. The old women yelped and looked away. She expected t here a large 'thump' that would absolute the event of her beloved cat. To her disbelief, Sakura managed to actually get the branch.

"Get down kitty." She said. I screeched at her.

"I said get down, cat." Yet again, it refused.

"Get off!" she yelled now shaking the branch at fast speed and great strength. The cat fell right off and … onto the lady's face. Ouch.

_Okay I know that was short but it's two in the morning and I need to go to sleep. If you haven't noticed I only did three characters. This was just to let the readers (you) know that the whole crew grew up with super power. They all got issues and I'm going to _

_Describe each character as a marvel superhero (or I might give them my own sort of own super power). When the character is mentioned, I will inform you who they are. Next time I'm going to go at their present age (15, 16, and 17) and start the story from there. Kk. Well please tell me some of your ideas. No hate mail/comments/or rate please. _

**Naruto: Flash **

**Abilities- Incredible speed, fast metabolism (explains all the ramen eating)**

**Rank- 3.2**

**Sasuke: Superman **

**Abilities- Great speed (not as fast as Naruto), super strength, indestructibility**

**Rank-3.8**

**Sakura: Super girl**

**Abilities-Super strength, flying, healing powers**

**Rank-3.0**

_**Don't worry their powers will change and get better.**_

_**Please rate. Nicely.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The unknown of my kind

_Hello, me again. I know, I know, you'd want to skip this but please don't. Like I said before, I'm not going to put the spotlight on a single person or a single couple. I'm also going to include almost __**every character **__so I'm _most likely_ going to make up my own powers for the characters (ex. Itachi). But most you could probably pin-point who or which superhero I'm comparing them to. So that's just a heads up, I'm going to try to be constant because I could already tell this is going to be LONG. Here it goes._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (ugh WHYYYY?) or any of the marvel characters.

Chapter 2: The unknown there was about my kind

'To think that I had to move again, what the fuck am I gonna say this time, It's a costume. Pfft, riiiiight.' She thought to herself as she was looking for her locker that as of five minutes of looking for it probably didn't exist.

"694…694…694…" said the brunette tom-boy as she walked down a hall that she'd already passed three times. "694…694… why is there even a 694th locker in the first place… I 'm pretty sure I've seen more then 694 thousand mini rusted doors called lockers. Why do we even have so many lockers in one hallway going entirely around the school? Really its pretty fuc…"

She stopped her rant as she felt an eerie awkwardness and utter humiliation erupt her very pissed off ego. As she turned her head she noticed that she was at the office, great, right where she started. But that didn't bother her. No. That feeling was well understood when she slightly turned her head directly across the office door, and surely there it was.

"694." She was obviously very annoyed.

She looked up and started to go on her 'FUCK LIFE' rant.

"Really? Really, are you laughing at me? I know you are. You were enjoying my little mental meltdown, huh? Some god you are." She sighed only to be interrupted by an awkward coughing.

"Hm?" She turned her head only to see a blonde boy, with whiskers. Was he there the entire time?! "Uh, did you hear that?" She said while trying to regain her composure.

"Uh, yah. You new?" He said. For some reason, she found him sincere, which was a hard characteristic to come by her.

"Yeah, I'm Tenten." She said. "I'm Naruto. What class you have right now?"

"Oh! I have room A32, I went all around the school trying not only to find my locker but my class, and because of that I'm late. Where can I find it?" she asked.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her question. He slowly pointed at the door next to the water fountain, approximately three feet away.

"Oh."

"Yah, well I need to get to class or else Kakashi's gonna have a fit." He said. "Oh, yah sure. Thanks for the … directions. I guess." She said it in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Yah, well take care Tenten." He said and he was off.

She kind of stared at the spot were he once stood, unaware of this strange vibe she got from him… it was probably nothing, just stupid spiritual thinking crap that her first mom rubbed on to her. Then after her little daze, she made out what he said and had a momentary panic.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" She turned around and surely he was right. There it is, room A32. Now she just felt stupid.

After introductions and awkward questions from a teacher who looked like an old cat lady, you know the ones that have like 27 of them. Yah, her teacher seemed like that. She couldn't help but study off the people in her classroom, since the topic on the board was a complete bore. She started looking around until she stopped at a boy. With the BIGGEST eyebrows she had ever seen, rephrase that, probably any person could ever have grown out. It was a complete monstrosity. The boys name was Lee, Rock Lee.

That's how he says it too. Kind of like a James Bond kind of way, you know. From what she could tell, he was a complete nut case from where she was sitting. He seemed like a teacher's pet, but he was too loud for that. He was more of a self over achiever, at life.

'Poor guy, probably never got laid.' She had to smile at her comment of the

'GREEN BEAST' or so that's what he went around calling himself.

Then there's this other girl, she seems quiet. From what can see in her book bag (paints, paint brushes, sketch book, canvas) it was obvious, art freak. Not that she had anything against her, if anything, she condemned her for it. She enjoyed Monte and Michelangelo and what not, it's just her classification that she's learned throughout her high school career on the labels and characteristic on a student in particular. She had a uniqueness about her, besides her hair color and origami piece nicely place on top, it was he strange and intimidating aura. She seemed too sane.

There was another girl that was also quiet. But you couldn't help but feel sorry for her when you see her try to talk and all that comes out is unstoppable stuttering. She's those types that seem to gentle for this kind of world. She looks like a saint.

Her eyes seemed like she was blind. If only.

This girl near the back was the kind that you could find in any school, the so-called bitch.

She had red hair that seemed completely different on each side, on side was smooth and straight while her right side was sticking up it was strangely cut. She talked as if she was a bitch; she kept scowling at a boy whose hair seemed naturally wet. At the same time she was making googly eyes at this REALLY hot guy who seems pretty quiet and always seems to have a stoic face. Too much of a mystery if you ask me.

School couldn't have lasted more. "Way too much work. Ugh, just two more years. Optimism is key, who the hell am I kidding?" she had to refrain fucking off life; she turned around to see a familiar blonde whisker wearing guy that helped out this morning.

"Ugh, Tenten, do you want me to take you to the guidance counselor?"

The pink haired teen always found school boring, so when she was sent to detention after school for daydreaming in class she wasn't surprised. Happens all the time.

As she was walking over she happened to stumble across the site that every girl at her high school dreams about. Sasuke Uchiha.

Her eyes couldn't help but follow him. What do you think she spent all her school day daydreaming about? She was… hypnotized. And the trance didn't come any sooner. Right after she started intently staring she felt a pain crash on her forehead. Great, the detention door was giving her a sign by ramming itself to hr now red forehead. And just as it happen she couldn't help but notice the Uchiha prince walking away from the scene without a change to his face.

She dreamt. And dreamt. And never stopped dreaming. No, not only of her long lost crush, but of a different way that she could be leading her boring and pathetic boring life. She wasn't considered popular and she didn't want to be. All she ever wanted was to feel like she was an importance in the world. She dreamt of maybe going out of the states to become a social worker, you know, to help people. That's all. She was on the verge to medical school with her grades and recommendations. She'd love to be a medic. Just like her entire family…

Yay.

She was good. Her father already showing her the skills to become a brain surgeon, and her mother telling her the thrill of helping people by being their personal shrink. She sometimes ask herself how she turned out so normal in the first place. Then she remembers, she's not.

She couldn't help but feel like a freak of the school do to her family secret of supernatural… abilities. And that's not code for 'forehead'. With enough force she could possibly cause a small earthquake, not that she would.

As detention ended, she walked out of school to the bus stop where she met an old friend.

"Naruto?" she said.

He turned to see her. He automatically got a smile that went from ear to ear. She couldn't help but blush from his sudden change of persona. He always made her smile.

", what are you doing here?" "Heh, same as you smart one. I need a ride home and I happen to have some change on me so I thought I'd do Mother Nature some good and take the buss, like old time." She said with a loud tone. He laughed. "Remember when you and Sasuke always tried to sneak me off in the back, haha." He couldn't stop laughing. "Yah, then we all got kicked out moron." She stated.

"Heh, yah."

That was fun she thought.

"Hairspray." Bonnie stated to the group behind with canned O-zone disease.

And as she commands, it happens. One of her followers behind her happens to have a long, blonde and high ponytail that swished from side to side as she tried to spray her head's frizzy and stone like hair.

Poor little Ino.

As she tried to keep up with 3-inch high heels on. Apparently Bonnie says their last season, so their going to the trash. Like Ino was going to be known as last season, please.

That's like calling white in during Labor Day.

And Ino is no pair of white pumps.

When she finally got home form a once again exhausting day, she went outside where she snuck into her neighbor's backyard. Her neighbor is a world champion martial artist. So everyday at 4:30, he trains in his living room while Ino; well Ino got free martial arts lessons. She always practiced martial arts and she was GOOD. She was a natural. She had skill.

Her neighbor wasn't the type to be in a good mood. He's a bit of a prick. But he is good, and also really hot. She's always giddy when she goes to school knowing that she had the privilege of seeing Neji Hyuga shirtless.

She didn't actually realize that she was daydreaming, and therefore didn't notice the Hyuga stopping, therefore not noticing him noticing her, therefore right in front of her.

Oh.

She couldn't help but notice a glare straight at her then regained her self only to realize who was in front of her.

Shit, busted.

She hates it.

The rain.

Because her horrible uncontrolled emotions are usually the cause of this downpour.

It's so unfair. As she sat on her tall stool looking out her bedroom window she couldn't help but feel a sense of vibration in her pants. (AU: OH YEAH.) She got her phone out of her back pocket and couldn't help but smirk at the name on the front screen. 'What a lazy ass.'

"What do you want Shikamaru?" she said in a tease kind of way. "Well, I didn't know I was interrupting something. What's up your ass?" he said almost hearing the smirk on the other end of his line. "Not you." She said bluntly. "Ouch, that's kind of harsh don't you think?" She couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey…" he said as if he was actually trying to act serious. "What?" trying to make him get to the point of this entire conversation. "It stopped raining." She turned to her window and sure enough, the sun was out. Sigh.

"Thank you." She said.

"Welcome." Then all she heard was the receiver and her heart pounding out of her chest.

**Tenten: Hawk girl**

**Abilities- Flying, Lightning abilities, Lightning rod**

**Rank- 3.0**

**Lee: Green Lantern **

**Abilities- Green glow thing, Flight, Awesomeness**

**Rank- 3.7**

**Ino: Wonder GIRL**

**Abilities- Flight, super strength, combat**

**Rank- 2.9**

**Temari: Storm**

**Abilities- control weather, flight, fan usage**

**Rank- 3.4**

_I did imply other characters in the story if you didn't notice. Like I said, their abilities will increase and get better. I'm still trying to get Intros out of the way so I could get to the action. Can't wait! Please read._


	3. Chapter 3: witnessing my secret

_Hello everyone!!!! It has been not that long, but still a while. So here is my next chapter. This is the first time you get to actually at least see them witness their actual powers kind of start to come out. It's when they start to meet each other and the get 'SASF' going.(explanation at the end)But yeah also I've seem to have a lack of motivation so some reviews would be nice._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (yet…) or marvel characters.

_Suggested music: Boys don't cry- The Cure_

_Help, I'm alive- Metric_

_Raised by wolves- Midnight Juggernauts ( )_

_Colorblind- Counting Crows_

_Days- FLOW (____)_

_[I put a lot for those who read slow, like me.]_

Chapter 3: Witness to my guilty secret

It was after school, finally.

All this week just went by too damn slow if you asked. She had no ride so she went to the bleachers on the football stadium mostly known as the 'bowl'. It was completely deserted, due to it being a Friday and all. But for Tenten, it was finally a chance to smoke on school property. She took out a cigarette from the pack on her back pocket. She didn't do it much, only when she was bored or anxious, like now.

It had been at least a good half an hour since she got the text of her cancelled ride, and yet there she was, just sitting on the bleachers with a smoke. Naturally, she would have to take the bus. Then she realized aloud,

"I haven't seen this city from the sky yet…heh." Her conscious was telling her not to but 'human' instinct couldn't resist.

He and his best friend just came out of detention and they were both visually irritated. But of course, the silence had to be broken by the blonde.

"Hey teme, do you want to go to the bleachers?" Naruto asked the pissed off Uchiha. "Why would I want to go to the bleachers? Especially with you, dobe?"

"Come on Sasuke! I just really need want to smoke a joint and tell Tsunade to kiss my ass as I smoke on school property." He said as if it was a life goal f his. "You're cool…" Sasuke said sarcastically enough to make the whisker boy fall on his face to the ground. Naruto almost screamed at him "I AM COOL! You wished you were as cool as me teme!" Sigh. "You are dense aren't you?"

By the time Naruto got over his little popularity whining they finally reached the bowl and to their surprise, they weren't alone.

It wasn't a big deal; she's done it before (even though it was her reason for her constant moving form point A to point B). 'Jesus Tenten, stop fidgeting and just do it. You've done it before' she told herself. She slowly looked around as she was getting up to see if anyone was around. "Coast clear" She said. She took off her jacket that had been suffocating her since the morning, and looked around again just to make sure no one was there. She was always conscious.

She slowly took off her long sleeved shirt and was now down to her sort of sheer white under shirt. She stuffed the clothing in her bag and pulled the over the shoulder strap above he head so that it was comfortably on her shoulders. She thought she sensed a presence. She looked around but thought it was her imagination. She went to the top

Of the bleachers and was stretching to prepare for her… trip.

"Just jump and look at the sky. Think light thoughts." She kept prepping herself. She didn't want to repeat the incident of her jumping from the top of a flight of stairs and then come crashing and rolling down with shame.

She looked intensely at the spot at which she would jump at. She wasn't just scared that she wouldn't make it; it was that she would make it and actually have to go through with it. Even if someone saw her, better for her. She was already tired of this town any way.

She felt her 'tattoos' on her shoulders pulsing.

"Her I come."

She ran and stepped on the bleacher and jumped as high as she could. All you could see is a figure with like feather like wings ripping from out of her upper back. It looked unreal. She was…she was…

"Flying." Was all Naruto could fathom to say. That's all he could say at what he's witnessing. Sasuke kept an expressionless face but he too, was shocked. There was right in front of there faces a girl, flying of all things.

All Naruto could think in his head was so hardly said that the only other time he ever actually said it was when he met Sasuke.

"I'm not alone."

At that very moment she happened to turn to face this, a scared and surprised expression that went across her face. And you could tell she sped right out of sight into the clouds.

Sakura was heading home when she couldn't help but notice an old lady under a tree. And there he was that damn cat. "Wonder why he runs away," she muttered to herself as she talked towards the tree.

"Mr. Smitten get down!" Said the old cat lady, better known as the home economics teacher, Mrs. Pignut. "Don't worry ma'am I'll get him." She stated before climbing the tree. "Sakura! Oh no he's fine; he just…um…wanted a nice view that's all. He, he."

She stated hesitantly and very nervously. "Mrs. Pignut, its fine. I'm more than happy to help out an old lady in need for her cat. Besides, you know this better than I do; I've done this countless amount of times, every time." Sakura said in matter-of-fact tone. "That's what scares me." She muttered to herself cautiously

As Sakura tried to get up, the cat kept getting further away. 'This is exactly why I'm a dog person." She muttered. This was getting ridiculous. She stopped climbing and just dropped to the ground. "You're giving up?" the old women said with hope. Sakura looked around. It was starting to get dark and sunset was coming fast No one was really around besides the two women and the hairball that's stuck on a tree. She made sure that it was clear. "Stand back Mrs. Pignut."

With that down, Sakura bent down and wrapped her arms near the trunk of the tree. With great force, she seemed to be elevating the actual tree. The tree came off the ground and Mrs. Pignut only had fear on her face. With fast movement she started shaking the tree up and down. Faster and higher every time. It seemed to be going as fast as should be able to. After a few great shakes, the only object that was visible was a cat flying up the sky. "Maybe it was too much." Sakura said.

"MR. SMITTEN!" the old lady screamed as her cat went flying into the air. She was sending Sakura a freaky looking death glare, one that you know has been used beyond your years. "Um, he has a better view now, at least." She said as if it sounded better in her head.

He had a better view, that's for sure. "SA-KU-RAAAA…" the old women said with rage in her speech. " Oh no. You don't have to thank me. You're welcome." She said as she stuck her hand out and the, almost on cue, Mr. Smitten landed firmly on her hands. Afraid and almost as if it was scarred, permanently.

As she handed the cat to the old women, Sakura couldn't help but notice something eerie. It felt like some one was there. Like someone was staring right at her. She slowly turned around to meet three pairs of eyes, eyes that she knew too well. As she turned around, she saw three figures in a very expensive car. There was a pair of eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean, but the color of tropical blue waters. But that's not what freaked her out. On the two front seats she saw the same kind of eyes, cold emotionless onyx eyes. Staring straight at her. Then she finally let it sink in; Naruto Uzumaki and the Uchiha brothers just saw her secret.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God."

Then the only sound that was heard was that of the eldest Uchiha.

"Hn. I just thought the pink hair made her strange. I guess I'm wrong sometimes too, huh?"

And then there was darkness.

"You never told me!!!!!!!!" was all Naruto was able to scream out.

There on the couch with her head held low she responded, "You never told me. Guess that makes us even." she said almost monotone like. At the moment her and her witnesses were all at the Uzumaki residence. At the moment her, Sasuke and Naruto were all in the office; Jiraiya and Itachi eavesdropping next to the door, like responsible adults.

"Hehe, don't you think Sakura grew up nicely, kuku kuku?"

"Tell me about it."

Adults, yeah right.

(Back inside) Sasuke has just been listening to Naruto some-what yell at Sakura when really he hid his 'true' self from her too.

"Naruto stop being a hypocrite." Sasuke stated. It was shocking, the fact that he's defending her. She couldn't help but get a light blush. Then again, she kept this secret from him too. He too was hurt from this (Whoa! dramatic).

"I'm sorry, but as I'm sure you know, it's not the easiest thing to tell. You guys should have known since you were in my position, I can't just tell anybody."

Sigh.

(Back to the 'adults')

"Who would have thought that the little pink head girl possessed such powers? Are you sure you saw it right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Like I said, I'm positive of what I saw." Itachi said a bit uneasy.

He was still in shock. He remembered the little girl that he would sometimes meet at the mailbox, trying to figure out how to successfully send a love letter to his little brother, even though little did she know, he writes them too. Itachi stumbled on him a couple of times. But then again he noticed something interesting about this girl too. Uniqueness. And it wasn't just the hair. _It was the girl's purity. _He remembered saying to himself. He was only a senior now and a two year age difference from his younger brother. But he even understood the dumbness behind the reasons his little brother lucked out of the pink haired beauty.

Little did each know that he would always read then rip up the letters the young lovers wrote when they were children. But he kept some. Imagining that they were meant for him. He too was a bit hurt at the secret. They actually often talked in the mornings. They both get coffee at the same place in the morning to get there daily boost. She would always order the same; a hot cherry whipped latte with, not one but two straws. Bendable was preferred. It grew into a habit for him to get the coffee for her before she arrived so that when she got there, all the time she would have put into waiting is used for socializing, with a certain someone. He paid of course. And it's been this way for a couple of weeks now. So he felt a bit surprised that in all their conversation he never noticed. He tapped inside her mind almost every time they talked for Pete's sake!

But now he can't help but want to see what she's thinking.

Right now.

After Monday's incident, Ino was a bit nervous to try to sneak into the Hyuga compound again. But it was worth a shot.

She carefully went to the smallest part of the fence, which was 15 feet high. How she always got over, who knows?

She successfully jumped over the wall, like always and things seemed to be going smoothly, until she noticed that the Hyugas got a new member of the family.

Who knew rot wailers came that big.

And it did not look happy to see her. She was looking for an escape route around this furious looking dog beast in front of her at the moment.

Then there it was: her opening. She sprinted towards it to be of course chased by the monster of a dog. She was lucky she was forced to be in the track team in middle school or else she wouldn't be out chasing the dog right behind her.

She ran faster and faster but it seemed to be catching up quick.

"Damn! These things really do smell fear!" She said between breaths as she never slowed her pace.

"Achilles down! Stop!" said a very girly but strong voice.

And sure enough, the dog stopped the chasing but not before barking quite loudly at Ino; and loud enough to scare her.

She turned around to see a girl, a Hyuga. She reminded her of Hinata but she was too short and she seemed younger, yet much more confident.

Enter the youngest Hyuga heir, Hanabi.

Their home was big that's true, but she hated that it was in the 'enemies' district. Here she was, president of Suna high when she lives in Konoha territory.

Joy.

She never really was well suited with Konoha, but she was a bit faun of a certain boy genius that attended there. He was just someone she bumped into in a chess tournament. Also her cousin, Sasori happened to be friends with him.

They've been talking for a couple of months, and they talked way more after he broke up with his girlfriend. He didn't say much about her, only that he hated how she was just a bitch's bitch. He wasn't into followers, he said.

He liked the fact that Temari was independent. He enjoyed a strong woman, sometimes.

She was still unpacking the boxes and then she heard a familiar voice.

A very unwelcoming voice.

"Need help, Temi'?" Sasori said.

"Not really, what are doing here anyway? I thought you had plans…"she retorted unphased by his surprising visit. "Yeah but my friend Itachi canceled 'cause he got caught up with something. So I'd thought I'd drop by to see if you guys needed any help."

"Well thanks but no thanks…"she said without remorse. "That's a bit rude don't you think…"He asked. Temari said flatly, "Not really." There was a silent pause. Then a smirk went across Sasori's face. "So, where's the infamous white room?"

Temari paused. "Why do you want to know?" "Why else; to check it out. So did you ask _Daddy _to build it for you out of love or obligation?" He said rather bluntly.

"More like annoyance and irritation. Something to keep us busy I guess. He's too busy to actually occupy _his_ time to entertain us, his children…I think not." She said with a hint of sadness, or disappointment, he wasn't sure. "So, should you lead the way or should I?"

They didn't just call it the white room just for the color.

Right now, there was a lightning storm within the room; and Sasori was caught in the middle of it. He had really no where to run, and she was currently surrounding him.

They began to spar when he criticized her abilities against his.

Bad idea.

The white room was technically a room built for the Sunas, and their special abilities.

It was a sort of virtual practice room where they couldn't destroy or be afraid of their powers. A sort of work out.

And right now, Sasori couldn't even remember the last time he exercised.

He took out his partner that he adored.

Hiruko.

His favorite puppet; who was giving Temari a run for her money.

"Neji, I got Achilles off of the blond." Hanabi said a bit annoyed as she entered the forger. He didn't even raise his head. "Good, make sure not to feed him tomorrow so he won't hesitate next time." he said flatly.

"Nej-ji-san, d-don't you think-k that's a b-bit harsh-h…" Said a faint voice that belonged to none other than the Hyuga heiress, Hinata Hyuga. "No."

Almost as if sensing the tension, "I need some air." And with that, the male heir left the room. He stepped outside in the elevated garden of ponds full of koi, embellished plants and flowers, and complete and utter peacefulness.

He breathed in the air that intoxicated him in the silence that he was enjoying for the moment. He opened his cursed eye to his dismay. He hated it, being the one who was known as the Hyuga who could have been great, but wasn't good enough. The one who would always come in first place to everyone else; but was treated as if he came second by his so-called family.

But noticed this quickly, do to the fact that he never missed a thing. He saw everything around him. But this was strange. The silhouette was a girl. Usually he wouldn't be fazed by this but this was completely strange. This girl was too far to detail her, although there was something he couldn't really miss.

This girl was in the sky.

"Well, what now?" he said almost as if he expected them to answer. Sasuke and Sakura were just there, unsure of what to make out of this awkward and unreal situation.

"Why don't you just take a run until you hit something?" Sasuke said with a slight sarcastic smirk. "Now's not time to think of my amazing athletic abilities teme." The other two just sweat-dropped, both obviously annoyed.

"Remember when we had our own little club house for weird kids at the local park?" Sakura said while reminiscing back to her childhood. "That's how the three of us met!" Naruto added. "It was when the three of us thought we were freaks." "Well, apparently that hasn't changed much." Sasuke added. "Yah. Hey what was it that we named it, the club I mean…" Sakura asked. Then they both looked at Naruto.

"SASF. It was called SASF." Naruto stated. "Why the hell did you name it that? That doesn't even spell anything…" Sasuke asked. "I can't believe you guys don't remember! Did it mean anything to you guys?" "We were five.' Sakura stated. "Why does it have to be a memory?" Naruto stated. The other two teens both had the same face expression as if knowing where he was going with this. "Why can't it be like old times? Why can't we be 'SASF' again?" He asked. "Because the people that are these clubs are in them 'cause they don't have lives. And I DO have one, dobe." "Well, you can count me in…" Sakura said with a nervous smile. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked a bit dumbfounded. "You guys deserved at least something certain and honest from me, right?" she said feeling kind of guilty about her entire secret that she kept from those two. Then all glances were now at Sasuke. "…" Pause.

"Fine. Hn."

"Yosh! Then I hereby state the club SASF official!"

"Dobe, it's just the three of us, no need to alert the media…" Sasuke stated, clearly annoyed.

Little too soon for that.

_There you go! Chapter three took me a while, though. I had major writer's block. It was really annoying. But then I remember telling the story too my cousin and I realized that I had TWO major climaxes in the story and I specifically made this story from the second climax. I really want you guys to here the rest of the story. So next chapter I'm goanna try to get it up in 3-4 weeks. A lot more character analysis. Probably every character in this thing. _

_In case your wondering, SASF does stand for something, but that's on the next chapter promise._

_By next chapter I'll give you the specific and final character couples. Many other side pairings from the seven girls (Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Konan, Temari, and Karin) (other guys get into their love life) and other irrelevant pairings._

_Thanks for reading, please review._

_-storyaddicted_

**Itachi: Cyclopes (without the whole laser shooting thing)**

**Abilities- Hypnosis, mind-reading, movement reading (all with his eyes) **

**Rank-4.1**

**Hanabi: Kitty (from x-men)**

**Abilities- see through objects, go through objects**

**Rank- 2.6**

**Sasori: Mystic (but not him, his puppets)**

**Abilities- could create puppets from the living (hasn't made human puppets, yet), he could turn himself into any of his puppets (w/ powers if he wanted to)**

**Rank- 4.0**

**Hinata: Wonder women (explanation later, and no, not because of her boobs)**

**Abilities- Super strength (not yet), flight (not yet), good combat (not yet), courage and leadership (not yet…)**

**Rank-1.2(she gets better********)**

**Neji: Daredevil AND J'onn J'onzz **

**Abilities- 352 degrees sight (blind spot.), really good combat, killer reflexes **

**Rank-3.9**


	4. Chapter 4: Opportune dilemma

_**Author's life:**_

_** Ay How is going! So for those who've been checking (and apparently that's nobody, or I'd have more reviews) I 'm sorry about not even being near my 3-4 week update that I promised. It seems I still procrastinate. So this is chapter four in this fanfic. This is my first but now I 'm going to start my second. It's about my second favorite show, Code Geass. That anime was too sick to just end in two seasons so I took the liberty of continuing it myself. Well, enough with my marketing, and onto the note.**_

_**Author's note:**_

_** So, so far I've told you whom; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Temari, Hanabi, Neji, Itachi, Sasori and Hinata, are being compared to (the marvel characters). Obviously I still a lot more ( the rest of akatsuki and sand sibs and the rest of rookie 9...and hebi). So don't worry, I promise that you'll know by the end of either this chapter or the next.**_

_**Also **'SASF' **stands for : Secret Awesome Super Freaks. So Naruto made this up when they were kids. He had no idea that the 'super' part would concern anyone else but him but, oh well. I have finally thought of how I should introduce the pairings to you all so here it is :**_

_** (organized by each girl)**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke-Itachi-Sasori; minor Naruto-Sai-Gaara-Austin(OC)**_

_**Ino: Sai-Shikamaru; minor Neji-Kiba-Sasuke**_

_**Hinata: Naruto-Kiba-Shino; minor Sasuke-Itachi-Gaara-Diedera-Shikamaru**_

_**Temari: Shikamaru-Bean(one of the six Peins[my own wired hookup])**_

_**Tenten: Neji-Kankuro-Hidan; minor Kiba-Shikamaru-Shino**_

_**Karin: Suigetsu-Sasuke; minor Itachi-Juugo-Kiba-Tyler(OC)**_

_**Konan: Pein(main)-Nagato; minor Akatsuki**_

_**So there you go. Yes some have a lot but there's more behind to the names than just them being complete sluts. Oh yea, some parts are during school(they're all in high school) where the majority of the guys are popular and the chicks...are just trying to survive the social experiment of Konoha High. Aha Oh yea, the guys are like players, but Kiba and Hidan are known as the man whores of the group. I know, weird. So anyways, here you go!**_

_** Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Naruto or the Marvel char/idea.**

**Chapter 4 : Opportune dilemma **

RLCB

She began to visualize her landing. She was about 80 feet high.

'Just concentrate Ten.' she told herself as she bean to have a visual of her apartment roof. She braced herself as she forced the wings to stop. They flapped for a bit then began to shrink size and looked as if they wee absorbed back into her upper back. She jumped far enough to reach the edge, though she couldn't make a soft landing

She landed hard rolling a few feet. She got slowly only to wince at the pain on her ass from the landing, probably. She began to exit the roof from the entrance and began walking down the stairs. She got her shirt and jacket from her bag and put them on. No need for her dad to suspect anything.

She opened the door slowly to check if the apartment was empty. Silence. 'Good, he hasn't made it home yet.'she thought. She entered the place and put her keys on the table beside the door.

She took off her shoes and dropped her bag on the floor and headed toward the kitchen . She glanced through the fridge and decided on milk. Not even getting a glass, she started gulping.

"You know funny thing on the radio today."came a voice from one of the rooms.

She began to choke. She coughed a few time and whipped off some milk from her mouth. She turned around to see her father leaning on the counter. "Can you at least use a cup?"he asked as he witnessed horrible manners from his one and only daughter. "Sorry. I thought you weren't home. What did you hear on the radio?" she quickly tried to change the subject from herself.

"Ah, yes. Apparently there's this new bird that's been witnessed flying around Konoha." he said. "Really?" "Yes. And apparently, it shaped just like a TEENAGED GIRL." So much for changing the subject. "Oh, maybe ..it was a plane." she said nervously. "Really. Not even a week and already you do something like that, out in the open daylight too?" He began. "Tenten we really can't afford another move. You promised me that we'd make this move work You can't afford to get yourself in another problem just because you can't help but want some fresh air." 'Here it goes' she thought. He always did this lecture every time someone saw something. Really, it's becoming a broken record." Ten, are you listening?" he asked as she began to look distracted from his lecture.

"Huh? Oh,yeah. Of course." she said. She looked down at her feet so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze. It wasn't out of disappointment, it was out of guilt. She knew that she was his burden, his separation from ever having a normal, human life. And she was to blame.

He knew that face. The one that put all their problems on her shoulders. Sigh, "Listen. You know," he began as he lifted her chin, "I know it might not be much but maybe you can take old rusty for a ride." He said lifting up his car keys. "Maybe you can afford to stick to the ground for a while, right?" He suggested, "And maybe you can get more milk if you want." he said with a cheesy smile. She raised an eyebrow at her dad's small but nice gesture. "Pfft! Great, not only do you sugarcoat the fact that you want me to go to the store, but also want me to take that deathtrap dump of a car too!" she joked as she grabbed the keys and headed towards her shoes and bag. "What are you talking about? Old rusty might be dangerously cool, but he's not a dump." he said as she rolled her eyes with a smile as she waved towards her dad and left to the store.

RLCB

" I can't believe they're all late." Konan said as she quietly sat on the front steps of her house waiting for the rest of 'Akatsuki' to show up for their weekly meeting. She even got snacks, seeing as it was her turn to hold the meeting at her house. No one has shown up yet. Not one. Not even Sasori, who doesn't even like making people wait. ' I'm so gonna hurt that stupid doll-man.' she thought as she furrowed her brows and felt her vain on her forehead appear.

She dropped her head. Then she glared at the house right across the street. She just glared. Then the doorknob from the opposite house from hers began to turn... and out came Nagato.

He slowly walked towards her house with a burrito in one hand and his other in his jean pocket, calmly eating as if he couldn't sense her death glare. He did.

"Sup."

Silence. "Sup?Sup?" she asked, obviously irritated. "You had to walk ten feet across the street, why were you late? It's not like you had to find a ride?" she asked. " I was busy." He said as he took another bite of his burrito. Konan's eye began to twitch. She grabbed his burrito and threw it towards the ground and stomped on it. She looked up to see an annoyed Nagato. "Was that necessary?" he asked as he just stared at his once delicious burrito that was now destroyed. What a waste.

"Humph. I already made food, and it's not gonna go to waste." She said crossing her arms. "You didn't have to be so dramatic though." He sighed. Then they looked towards the street and saw a jeep stop in front of her house. Out came two familiar people.

"Diedera! Sasori! You're late!" she screamed as they closed the doors and walked towards the two. "My bad. I was at my cousin's helping her unpack." Sasori said. "And I had to go apologize to my neighbor because my cousin couldn't help but stalk one of them, yeah."Diedera explained "Please, don't give some pathetic Kakashi excuse." she was going to continue when another car pulled up to her driveway. Out came five bodies: Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakazu and Pein. They all walked towards the other members. "So who's missing?" Pein said in a cool low voice. As if on cue, everyone heard a bell ringing. They all turned to see Tobi coming on his bike. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." he said dropping his bike and going towards them. "Aw, that's okay Tobi. It's fine." Konan said with a smile. "Favorites." muttered Sasori towards Diedera who snickered at the joke. Konan just hit him lightly.

"So only one huh?" Kisame said noticing his buddy missing. "Where the fuck is Itachi? He said he'd be here." Hidan remarked.

"Great, if he thinks I'm saving him one of my shrimp puffs he's crazy." Konan remarked, not noticing the disgusted faces of the guys at the thought of her shrimp puffs, holding back the need to gag. "I don't think he'll mind." Sasori remarked. Pein got his phone from his pocket and dialed his number.

RLBC

"Hello?" Itachi asked as he picked up his phone. "Where are you?" he heard Pein voice asked through the speaker. "Oh crap, the meeting."sigh. "Sorry man I got ...caught up with my brother. I'll come I just need to take care of things." "Where are you? We drove by your house so we could pick you up but you weren't there. What gives?"

"Yeah, well, we I'm at Naruto's house. We got...distracted." he answered scratching the back of his head. It's not like he was lying. But that doesn't mean that he could just say they saw some chick lift up a 20 foot tree like it was a toothpick. Yeah, because he would so buy that.

"I'll show. Start without me. Bye" and he clicked. He look towards the three on Naruto's couch and sighed. "They really are more trouble than they're worth." Jiraiya said as he handed Itachi a beer. "You're telling me. I go to school with them."he said chugging down the beer. "You're old enough to drink, right?" Jiraiya asked. Itachi just turned. "And what if I'm not." Itachi said as he looked at the older white haired man. "...Ah it's cool. Besides, it looks like you need it." he said with a chuckle. "What do you mean?" Itachi asked before he began to drink the beer again."When was the last time you got laid?" Itachi began to choke at the sudden, and blunt question the perverted grandpa just asked. What the fuck? "How is that any of your business?" he asked harshly finally being able to breathe.

He just looked at him only to see a grin. "Wow, that long,huh?"

RLBC

She couldn't believe her eyes. There was nothing more beautiful in the entire world.

"_**Oh. My. God. **_Those are the nicest shoes I've seen all this season." Bonnie exclaimed as she began to drool over the shoes that she saw through the store window. She was with two other girls and they both also awed at the designer shoes, Daisy and Kate.

Kate being the smarter one kept her mouth shut,Daisy however, wasn't that bright.

"But Bonnie, you can't even afford them, remember? You're grounded." she said with a ditzy voice as the other follower simple slapped her hand on her forehead. _She_ was her competition. Ugh.

"I know that, moron. Who said I'm gonna pay for them?"Bonnie said as a mater-of-fact way towards the dumb blonde. Speaking of blonde...

"Where's Ino Kate?" Bonnie asked. "Um, I'm not sure." "Humph. What right does she think she has running late on _my_ time?" "Maybe she thinks she has the right to be late." Daisy remarked.

"It was a rhetorical question Daisy."Kate notified her. "What's a rhetorical?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She then spotted a yellow blob. She focused and realized that it was Ino, running their direction. "You're late." "I'm sorry..I got hung up on something. It won't happen again." "Ugh, Ino. How will I know? It's not like I can trust you anymore." Ino was confused." I'll make it up to you, I swear." "Good, I already know how you can win my loyalty back." "Anything, you name it." Ino was in no position to reject. "Get me those." said Bonnie as she pointed towards the shoes from the other side at the window. Ino was a bit lost. "But Bonnie, I can't afford those right now." she said, pretty sure that Bonnie was well aware of her credit cards getting cut. "I know." Right then Ino knew what she had to do. "Don't get caught, okay." Bonnie said with a smirk.

RLBC

Ding-Dong.

Konan answered the door to find Itachi waiting outside. "Well look who decided to show."

She said with a smile. "Sorry, all the shrimp puffs are gone." Itachi got a gross gag that was about to come out but he resisted. "Shame ." he said, hopefully it'd stop that topic from continuing. She let him in and he saw the rest of them going about it in Konan's living room. They all greeted him and he sat down next to Tobi. "So why were you at Naruto's?"

"Sasuke needed to do something and he didn't have a ride back so I had to wait."

Konan nodded as she believed him. "So...why were you really there?" Sasori couldn't help but want to know. He was curious." Dammit ginger! He already told us. Put a lid on it." Konan retorted. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't talking to you, paper-cut."Sasori barked. She glared at him. "Enough you two." Nagato said at the two to stop their glaring at each other.

"Well maybe we should start, right?" Zetsu suggested towards the group. Itachi got up and said, "I'll start. There's this one thing that we should look into." "Finally he tells us about what he was doing at Naruto's." Kisame said in relief. "Continue." remarked Pein. "Anyways, there's this...'organization' that's pretty much our replica." "Our replica?" "Yea, you know. Filled with people...like us." Itachi notified. Immediately Konan got up and began to jump up and down with excitement. She always enjoyed meeting 'different' people, people like her. "Yay, where is it?" she asked. "Konoha.?" "Yea." "If it was right under our noses why didn't we know about it?" Kakazu asked a bit confused. "It's pretty new." Konan smiled, "Frankly I don't care I just really want to go. What's it called?"

"SASF."

RLBC

"Can't believe I've got to do this. How annoying." Neji said to himself as he drove his car. He hasn't had a good day so far. "At least it's the weekend." he told himself. He just got though getting an apology from not Ino, but her cousin. Coward. That really wasn't his idea of the start of a perfect day. He already lived with one obsessed girl, he didn't need to be around another, seeing as she could get over the fence. Sigh. Not only did he have to deal with fan girls at school but he figured he'd be at peace in his own home. He was running errands for his uncle and next on the list was to go to the store. Yes he's done this before, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed it. And what was on the shopping list wasn't helping the situation or his mood at all.

Eggs

Milk

Flour

Sugar

Pads and Tampons

Shaving cream

Wart cream

Benedril

Pamprin

Shampoo and Conditioner

Vagisil

Deodorant

Nose hair trimmer

Tissues

Ugh. Great, as if people weren't already questioning his sexuality. He got to the store and got out of his car with the list. As he entered he noticed the store was strangely empty. He looked around and the were only two people besides himself and the cashier. One was an old trucker looking man who at the moment deciding on whether he should chose playboy or maxim. Ah, the difficulties of life. Then he caught a glance at the other customer. He squinted. Yup, those were hair buns. It's that new girl in his history class. What was her name again?

He kept glancing at her while he collected the necessities from the list. When he got to an isle that had an item he needed he saw her with a confused face looking at which toothpaste to buy. He walked towards her. "Colgate is best." He remarked and she turned to him in surprise.

"Oh,hi... didn't see you there." she said as she tried to compose herself. Then she recognized the man. Tall, dark, handsome, white eyes, long hair, gay appeal. Yup, that was Neji Hyuga. One of the many heartthrobs of her new school, or at least that's what she's heard through the great vine. But why was he talking to her? "Uh, thanks." She said as she reached for the toothpaste. She was about to walk away when he talked to her. "Neji Hyuga." he said bringing his hand towards her. She took it of course not to be rude. "Tenten Kunai." Tenten. Now he remembered. She seemed...odd compared to most of the girls he knew. She was intriguing, and she hasn't even said more then ten words to him. It was that something had drawn him into talking to her. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. "Can I ask why you're staring at me?" she asked a bit confused at the man. "Huh?" he asked getting out of his daze. "Oh, my bad."she smiled reassuring to him and began to walk towards the counter. "Hey, wait." he said as he grabbed his item and followed her. She turned to him. "Yes?" Oh god, she answered. He didn't think far ahead to know what to say when she answered. "Um...are...i mean you can...um..." she just stared at him either annoyed or confused. He wasn't sure. Unfortunately,it was both. She waited for him to say something as she began to place her stuff on the counter. "Do you live around here?" he asked. Smooth, very smooth. ' What kind of question was that?' he scolded himself at the thought. "Yes."she said bit uncomfortable with the now apparent awkwardness. "Do you need a ride home? Could get kinda dangerous," he began," and it's kinda dark." She turned to him a bit shocked. Is Neji Hyuga...flirting with her?THE Neji Hyuga? With the new girl? She pointed out to the old rusty truck in the parking lot. "Thanks but I got my own ride." she said as she started paying the cashier. "Come on, I don't bite. I promise." he said with a smirk as he started placing his stuff on the counter. "I don't know. Maybe when your not at the risk of pm-sing." she said as she grabbed her bag. "What?" he said confused. He knew what it was but why would that come into their conversation? She smirked and pointed to his cart. He looked down and saw he was holding the pads, tampons, vagisil and pamprin. Hyuga's usually don't blush, but this was too awkward. He looked at her "Oh no, this isn't mi..." "I know. Thanks anyway but I think I'll take my chance with old rusty." she said leaving him. "Try not to hit any cars with that thing." he said at her receding figure. She nodded and exited the store. He began paying for his stuff when he herd a loud noise. He ran outside to see 'old rusty' had connected onto the back of his bumper. Fuck.

RLCB

"_SASF?" _Konan asked a bit confused. "Who's in it?" Sasori asked. "So far...three people." Pein sweat dropped at that remark. Sigh. "Then how is it important enough to think about?" Nagato asked skeptically. "Trust me, it's better than you think."

RLCB

**Pein: himself**

**Abilities-Force field, being able to pull or push things towards and away, that black rod thing (how the fuck am I suppose to know what it's called, it just grows out of him)**

**Rank- 4.0**

**Nagato: himself**

**Abilities- is able to control other(forcefully), can control the dead**

**Rank-4.2**

**Konan: herself**

**Abilities- control and transformation of paper**

**Rank- 3.3**

**Hidan: himself **

**Abilities- can sacrifice people, can not die**

**Rank- 3.7**

**Kakazu: himself**

**Abilities- can dis-attach body parts, collect other people's heart(freak), can't die**

**Rank- 4.0**

**Diedera: himself**

**Abilities- can mold,reshape,control and explode clay**

**Rank- 3.5**

**Zetsu: himself**

**Abilities- can absorb energy(chakara), can blend with nature, cannibal**

**Rank- 3.5**

**Tobi: ( not madara! sorry.)/ night crawler**

**Abilities- Can transport to other dimensions or places**

**Rank- 4.0**

_**So there you go! As you can tell, I'm not comparing Akatsuki to any characters ( except Tobi) I don't think they need to be compared to... and also there's no one really that compares. (okay, Itachi is just compared to cyclopes because they both got eye powers, but that's it.)So they stay themselves. I finally got some romance into this damn story. Yes. And also for those of you who didn't see Jiraiya to be relevant in this chapter, he wasn't. I just enjoy some comic relief once in a while. I seriously do need to update this in the next week or two because then I could get to the fighting scenes. Oh, and for those confused with Konan's and Sasori's behavior towards each other I made them to be really close ( like best friends) that's why they ALWAYS tease and insult each other (like Ino and Sakura).**_

_**It's ongoing. So anyways next time will be the official 'orientation' to the club. PLEASE RATE!**_

_**I don't even care if it's bad I just need to know your reading and that I'm not just writing to myself!**_

_**If you have any comments, please leave some. I like to read too.**_

_**-**storyaddicted_


End file.
